Mikaelson Family
The Original family '''is the line of the very first, pure-blood Vampires; the first Vampires in existence. All Vampires are descended from them. They are significantly more powerful than any other Vampire created since then. They were created by the The Original Witch, who also placed the Hybrid curse on Niklaus. History The first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed their only child at the time. They heard from a witch called Ayanna that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong — a land that happened to be the New World. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayanna, where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk — the Werewolves — and lived peacefully. In the years to follow Esther bore six more children. Mikael often clashed with his son, Klaus. Things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrick snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrick to death. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the wolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther. They devised something that would heighten and oppose the wolves’ own abilities: strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality. In order to complete the ritual Mikael had his children drink wine laced with blood, and then he thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition and, on their father’s orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there was a weakness. The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and revolted against compulsion. The White Oak Tree which gave them immortality could also destroy them. In the end they burned the tree. When Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael realized Klaus was the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a family feud that soon degenerated into a war between vampires and werewolves that was to be perpetuated across the ages. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed Klaus, forcing his werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother, and framed Mikael for the act. Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a silver dagger dipped in the ash remains of the white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, Klaus is a hybrid, and since silver daggers do not affect him (werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Mikael had carved one before it was burned down causing Klaus to fear him. Family Tree Members *Mikael:' Was an Original who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. After moving to the New World, his wife bore seven children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well, due to the fact that Klaus was not his son and was from a Werewolf Bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about her affair, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day. *'Esther: Was the Original Witch (witch of the Original Family), who was married to a wealthy landowner and the mother of Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Henrick, and three unnamed children. She was in her mid 40's, beautiful, strong, and fierce, like a lioness protecting her cubs. Klaus ripped out her heart when she cursed him with the hybrid curse, thus killing her as she was not a vampire. *Elijah:' is the older brother of Niklaus and Rebekah. Although he loved his younger brother dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena, though she later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah, being neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *'Niklaus:' is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce ran from him for over 500 years and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *'Rebekah: is a beautiful and free spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. *Henrick: While he was a member of the original family, Henrick was killed by a werewolf. His death caused Mikael to have the family turned into vampires. *Finn: He's Klaus’ somewhat less evil brother, He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. He will appear in a 1491 flashback sequence slated to air in Episode 13. * '''Kol: His existence has been confirmed by the coffins that Klaus and now Stefan took during their trip. After Mikael wiped out half of the village and Klaus killed Esther, they fled and were later hunted down and captured by Klaus. In Homecoming, Stefan has four coffins but only three are confirmed Originals (Elijah, Finn and Kol). * Deceased Unnamed Member: Another Sibling that died in Europe because of a plague; this death caused Esther and Mikael to move to a "mystical land" where a witch told them the inhabitants had increased strength and speed (Werewolves). Relatives of The Original Family *'Esther's Lover (Niklaus' Father)' - was a werewolf whom Esther had an affair with, which Klaus was a product of. His name, portrayer and history are currently unknown. Trivia *Klaus is the only member of The Old Ones confirmed in the books though Elena later meets an ancient vampire named Sage whom she believes to be a member of The Old Ones. *All the members made their first appearance in flashback episodes with exception of Elijah. *In the books, there is no Original Family as well as its members. *Officially, in the series Klaus does not appear, but in his place appears a descendant of Native Americans and the Vikings, Niklaus. Gallery 0063724091d.jpg Kloiuygtf.jpg 212px-Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 0063724091d.jpg Henrick 2.jpg New Female Original.png ORDP (9).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-4.png Mikael life.JPG Elijah life.JPG Rebekah life.JPG Henrick 2.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Esther-01.png 52004.jpg 93.JPG 061.png Henrick 4.jpg Henrick 5.png Coffins-1-.jpg 0066.jpg|Original Family's Names On cave wall Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Original Family Category:Season 3 Cast